Ames Jumelles
by hopla-boom
Summary: Et si Potter n'avait jamais été l'élu? Et si ce n'était qu'un mensonge? Et si l'élu était plutôt "les élus". Vous n'y croiriez pas n'est ce pas? Pas plus que si je vous disais que ces élus étaient Malefoy & Granger dans leur splendeur. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Les âmes jumelles.

**Disclaimer:** Seul le scénario m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont a leur créatrice, JK Rowling. Quelques références peuvent être faites à l'oeuvre de Pierre Bottero, La quête et les mondes d'Ewilan.

**Nb:** Ce n'est qu'un très bref prologue, la suite très bientôt!

* * *

><p><em>« Et si le survivant n'était justement pas la pièce centrale de cet échiquier. Et si ce n'était pas « Le survivant », mais ceux que les grands prophètes appelaient les « âmes jumelles »? <em>

**Âmes Jumelles** : Deux âmes souvent opposées, reliées par un destin commun. (Dictionnaire de la magie, chapitre 37)

_Si nous vous annoncions maintenant, que cette prophétie des âmes jumelles est réelle ?_

Et qu'en plus tous les pouvoirs la connaissent. A commencer par Albus Dumbledore, qui lorsqu'il en a prit connaissance, a haussé les épaules en disant « Préparons Potter, il le combattra, élu ou pas. ». Tom Jedusor lui, s'en est amusé « Le vieux fou déraille, il m'envoie un gamin qui n'a même pas le pouvoir de me vaincre. ». Le ministre lui, aura préféré fermer les yeux, et faire comme s'il n'en savait rien. Et pourtant...

Tout ne se résumait qu'a deux personnes. Deux personnes qu'ils ont volontairement séparées. Deux personnes, devenues humaines. L'histoire ne fait que se répéter et pourtant, l'homme est toujours aussi stupide pour penser que tout va changer. S'il savait ! Tout est écrit de ce qu'il va mettre demain, a la decision qu'il prendra dans 30 ans...

Ah, oui, je ne me suis pas présentée... Erylis pour vous servir. Je suis une membre du conseil. J'ai accès au livre des âmes, mis à jour toutes les minutes, et je sais que l'avenir des sorciers est en de mauvaises mains.

Mais, comme dirait la secrétaire du conseil...Nous avons la situation en main. Les âmes vont se rejoindre. Bientôt. »

* * *

><p>La suite très vite!<p>

N'oubliez pas le bouton rewiew s'il vous plait, ca fait toujours plaisir *.*


	2. Livre I: Partir?

**Nb2 **: Cette fiction ne s'adresse pas aux supporters de l'Ordre, ou de Dumbledore. Sirius & Dumbledore sont encore en vie, et le trio ainsi que Drago Malefoy rentreront en 7ème année.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Livre I: Partir?<strong>_ [Centré sur Drago]

En mission. Voilà ce qu'était Drago Lucius Malefoy, âgé de 17 ans et élève de Poudlard. Certes c'était le genre de choses qui faisaient bien dans un curriculum vitae, mais pas le sien. Pas quand on était fils de Mangemort et qu'on était considéré soi-même comme un mangemort. Encore moins quand on avait un père colérique, capable de tout, qui avait tué de sang froid sa propre femme. Cependant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait maintenant, il était l'un des leurs. Non pas un de ces imbéciles de mangemorts, non. Ni un de ces moutons obéissants aveuglement à Dumbledore. Il préférait mourir que de suivre ces deux hommes dans leurs complots mutuels, et leur acharnement a attaquer l'autre sans jamais résoudre le problème. Il avait choisi l'alternative, celle que tous ignoraient, ceux qui savaient. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et fixa le plafond. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Elle devait le contacter. Pourquoi ce silence? Son père se doutait il de quelque chose? Il préférait ne pas y penser a vrai dire. Jamais. Rien qu'a cette pensée, il avait vraiment froid dans le dos. Puis il s'approcha de son miroir, et regarda son visage blanc. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit des poches noires sous ses yeux. Il soupira, avant de se demander a voix haute

**« Et maintenant Drago? »**

Il soupira, avant de prendre un livre. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Il savait qu'il s'était mis dans un grand pétrin, et cela lui-même. Il l'avait choisi, et savait que c'était le plus juste, mais là, il commençait a en craindre les conséquences.

Il en était a la trentième page, lorsqu'elle arriva. Ce n'était pas une sorcière. Ou plutôt, ce n'était plus. Erylis, avait eut une vie sorcière, avant de devenir une « Shinya ». Grande, brune, élancée, légèrement bronzée avec des yeux en amande noisettes a vous retourner la tête, un charmant mélange. Voilà ce que vous dirait toute personne l'ayant rencontrée. Elle agissait sur certains, comme une vélane. Pourtant lui ne la voyait pas ainsi. Jamais. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, c'était plus que ça. Elle n'était pas non plus proche de lui. C'était l'inaccessible. De plus elle était trop vieille. Vous le voyiez vous avec une femme de 800 ans son ainée? Certainement pas, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se leva, et soupira

**« Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens pour contacter les gens Erylis. **»

Sourire goguenard de la dite Erylis. Puis silence. Elle tourna dans sa chambre, et agita les mains. Soudain une lueur bleue éclaira la chambre, avant de virer au vert. Puis elle s'arrêta, et ferma les yeux.

**« Merci de remettre des sorts dans ma chambre, il n'y en a jamais eu autant depuis que je suis né. »** lâcha t-il sarcastiquement.

Pas de réponse. Erylis agite la main et un fauteuil apparaît. Sans répliquer elle s'installe, avant de soupirer.

**« Tu vas bientôt partir de toute manière Drago. Le conseil a fini ta mise a l'épreuve. C'est officiel. »**

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre, avant de dire d'un ton polaire

**« Pardon? Je crois bien que je n'ai pas saisi le sens de ta phrase. »**

**« Tu as bien saisi Drago. Tu as passé les épreuves. Tu as fait un parfait espion chez les mangemorts, mais ca devient vraiment dangereux. Ils savent qu'il y a un traître, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne remontent jusqu'à toi. Le conseil t'offre donc une sortie, en l'échange de tes services. Ce soir, il y a un raid de mangemorts prévu. Tu vas te porter volontaire, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Là-bas, ton travail va commencer. Il y a une fille. Une adolescente. Le conseil veut que tu la fasses sortir de chez elle sans que personne ne le sache, et tu pars avec elle. Surtout tu ne la perds pas de vue, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il serait aussi agréable, que tu ne subisses aucun dégât, Drago. Partez, et une fois hors de portée, tu utilises la glace que je t'ai donnée, et on vous récupère. J'espère avoir été claire. Elle est très importante, et toi tout autant. Vous n'imaginez pas le poids que vous avez dans cette guerre, les jeunes.»**

Sans autre bruit, elle se leva, et fit disparaître le canapé. Avec un sourire, elle le salua, avant de lui murmurer un « bon courage » et de disparaître. Sans signe avant coureur, Drago se prit la tête entre ses mains. Dans quoi s'était il encore foutu? Au début, lorsque Erylis était venue, il avait été séduit par ce qu'elle racontait. A ce moment là, il ne pensait qu'a fuir. Fuir son père. Fuir Poudlard. Se faire oublier et vivre sa vie. Il n'aimait pas son nom, il n'aimait pas plus son étiquette, et jouer la comédie le fatiguait. Il avait même songé a rejoindre Dumbledore. Cependant, cette dernière avait su l'en empêcher, et lui avait raconté certains dessous de cette guerre. Les images de Dumbledore et Jedusor en avaient été ternies a vie, avec de nombreuses preuves a l'appui. Au bout de plusieurs discussions, elle lui avait alors proposé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Une chance de laver son nom, sa personne. Il était l'un des quelques envoyés de la communauté de « Shinya », de ce qu'il savait, ils devaient être peu a faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Il s'agissait d'aider certaines personnes a fuir les raids, des deux côtés, et transmettre quelques informations. Et comme le premier imbécile venu, il avait accepté, après plusieurs demandes pressantes d'Erylis. Enfin non, correction, il ne se sentait pas imbécile, mais l'idée de s'enfuir avec il ne savait qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Il ne fallait pas croire que sa personnalité avait changée, loin de là, il avait juste eut envie de respect, et de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Sinon, il restait toujours le même, ou du moins le pensait. Pff... Il n'aimait pas ça, et Merlin savait a quel point il avait raison de ne pas sentir cette idée.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Enjoy =D

N'oubliez pas les rewiews, les auteurs adorent ça!


	3. Livre II: Quelle galère!

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant en 1996, Sirius et Dumbledore sont encore en vie. Je me suis aussi inspirée d'une série de livres « Les mondes d'Ewilan » publiés par Pierre Bottero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Disparition...<strong>_

Tout le monde dormait et était couché déjà depuis plusieurs heures maintenant dans cette petite maison de la banlieue londonnienne...Tout était calme...Mais dans une chambre, une personne, se débattait dans son sommeil, comme prisonnière de quelque chose de désagréable...

_REVE_

_Elle était dans une pièce, une jolie pièce lumineuse...Les murs étaient verts pales, le sol était d'un blanc immaculé, et des tapis ronds et verts étaient disséminés dans la pièce...Et un petit bambin brun, aux yeux aciers était allongé sur un coussin , et jouait a triturer une poupée...Lorsqu'un cri retentit_

_"Elea emmène Cassandre, fuis..." criait la voix_

_Une femme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert jade arriva, et prit la petite sous le bras et courut...Mais un homme, un homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux arriva...Il lança un sort_

_"Oups!" ricana t-il_

_Il s'amusa a les bombarder de sorts divers et variés, lorsqu'un vieillard arriva, un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche..._

_"Elea, rends toi, Liam s'est rendu déjà...Je pourrais vous obtenir un jugement favorable...Donne moi ta fille, et rends toi..." lâcha t-il_

_Mais la femme, aux étonnants yeux verts, le regarda et lui cracha aux pieds_

_"Jamais Dumbledore, vous m'entendez? Jamais!" hurla la femme_

_Elle posa le bébé a terre, et commença a parler dans une langue inconnue, et soudain, un halo vert entoura le bébé, qui disparut...Elle leva la tête, et eut un sourire carnassier, avant de disparaître, silencieusement...Soudain un troisième homme arriva..._

_"Vous l'avez eue?"_

_A plusieurs lieues de là...La femme tenait son bébé dans ses bras...Elle pleurait. Puis elle posa son enfant sur un coussin, et commença a réciter des paroles...Le bébé commença a scintiller, puis commença a se métamorphoser..._

_FIN DU REVE_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut...Elle était en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout semblait normal, et elle se recoucha...Bien mal lui en prit, car si elle avait prêté l'oreille, elle aurait entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier...Elle ferma les yeux, avant d'entendre un cri, elle ouvrit les yeux, et prit sa baguette, elle entrebâilla sa porte, et remarqua un homme en noir...Hermione paniqua, et prit son sac a main, elle attrapa ensuite sa baguette, et essaya un sort de transmission, à l'intention de l'Ordre. Hermione sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos, elle avait peur, elle se retourna et vit un homme en noir, dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendit jurer grossièrement. La voix lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi? Qui? Alors qu'elle brandissait sa baguette, celui ci la désarma sans difficulté.

**"Non Granger, tu ne me lancera pas de sorts aujourd'hui...C'est Malefoy."** lâcha t-il Puis sans attendre, il ouvrit la fenêtre **" Prends tes affaires, faut se tirer. Maintenant, j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre Salazar si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Allez, on se dépêche nom d'un chaudron ****Granger"**

Pas de mouvement, que racontait-il ? Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Son corps refusait ne serait ce que de bouger d'un centimètre, même si les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Exaspéré, Malefoy la prit par le bras, et l'emmena au bord de la fenêtre. Il semblait vouloir qu'elle s'en aille. Pourquoi? Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, avant de lancer un "pourquoi" sonore. Cependant, a ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione sans regarder, stupefixa, et vit un homme masqué tomber à terre. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, mais, il la fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

**"Pars. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je ne t'aide pas par sympathie, je gagne juste beaucoup à te sauver la mise. Maintenant on se tire avant que je ne change d'avis Granger."**

Il allait la pousser pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais à ce moment précis, Bellatrix entre, suivie de Lucius.

**"Que fais tu avec cette Sang de Bourbe mon fils? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas achevée? "** demanda Lucius d'un ton froid et ironique

Drago regarda Hermione avec un regard qui lui intimait de partir, et vite, avant de dire

**" J'allais le faire. Cependant, je trouvais dommage qu'elle ignore les raisons de cette guerre, histoire de voir le vide de sa cause..."** balança Drago

Hermione regarda Drago Malefoy, hésitant entre l'attaquer lui, ou Bellatrix. Elle songea que cette dernière était probablement la plus dangereuse des deux, cependant elle se méfiait également de Malefoy. Pendant que Bellatrix Lestrange écumait de rage, et allait probablement user ses cordes vocales, vu la couleur pourpre qui illuminait son visage, Lucius Malefoy, lui ne bougea pas, se demandant a quoi jouait son fils unique. Cependant, il partait du principe qu'un Malefoy ne demandait rien. Il ne voulait pas lui poser la question, après tout, son idiote de belle sœur le ferait sûrement pour eux deux. Et ca ne rata pas...

**" Quoi ? Drago, c'est une SANG DE BOURBE, tu comprends ? ELLE DOIT MOURIR SUR LE CHAMP ! »** cria Bellatrix en lançant des sorts a l'aveuglette...

Hermione paniqua recula vers la fenêtre. Énervé, Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras, et transplana, sous le regard vide de stupéfaction de son père et furieux de sa tante.

Quelqu'un qui serait venu une heure plus tard se serait cru dans un décor d'apocalypse. La maison n'avait plus ni fenêtre, ni portes, et la toiture semblait s'être effondrée par endroits. La seule chose que retrouvèrent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix fut les corps des parents d'Hermione.

_**Peu après le transplanage...**_

L'atterrissage de Malfoy n'était pas au point. Ce fut une évidence, qui s'imposa a elle, lorsqu'elle tomba dans une marre de boue. Dégoutée, elle batailla une dizaine de minutes pour sortir de cette mélasse, avant de grogner, elle était dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et elle était en nuisette dans de la boue. Elle se lança un sort de nettoyage lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de murmure. Elle tourna sur elle même, avant de voir un corps allongé par terre. Elle s'en approcha, et reconnu Malfoy. Que faisait-il là ?

Pensées d'Hermione _~ Huh ? Qu'est ce que la fouine fait là ? Attends Hermione, concentres toi, tu as été attaquée, et... Et... Il a débarqué, il t'as dit de t'en aller et … QUOI ? _

Ses pensées se transformèrent en un quoi retentissant. Soudain, sans crier garde, il se releva, en se massant la tête. Puis il fixa Hermione avec un air mauvais.

**« Quand je te dis de te tirer, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, Granger ! T'es stupide ou quoi ? On a bien failli y passer tous les deux là... Si on ne m'avait pas dit de te ramener entière, je crois que je te tuerais. Vraiment. »**

Garder en vie ? Huh ? Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, avant de répliquer froidement

**« Malfoy, si tu ne venais pas me sauver la vie, crois moi, je t'aurais déjà tué aussi. Par Merlin, ou as tu appris a transplaner ? »**

Puis profitant de sa réplique qui avait perturbé le serpentard, elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Puis elle brandit la sienne sur lui, et se contenta de le regarder froidement.

**« Maintenant Malfoy, j'exige des explications. Pourquoi m'as tu sortie de là ? »**

Drago se contenta de sourire amusé.

**« Je t'ai sortie de là, parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire, Grangie enfin si tu me permets de t'appeler ainsi. Ceux qui me l'ont demandé sont au dessus des hommes, au dessus de Poudlard, au dessus de tous, y compris de Saint Potter, Dumbledore ou même le...Lui. Quand à ma présence ici, elle est due a ta main, qui avant de transplaner m'a prit par le bras. »**

Hermione le regarda sans rire. Des hommes au dessus des hommes ? Elle avait raté un chapitre là... Ou le choc lui avait vidé les neurones, ce qui semblait également une idée plausible. Puis depuis quand, avait-elle agrippé Malfoy pour transplaner ? Hum... A bien y réfléchir, c'était plausible, dans une certaine mesure, mais jamais, elle ne serait arrivé ici, dans ce cas là... N'est ce pas ? Puis ca ne répondait a aucune de ses questions.

**« Qui sont ces gens ? Réponds moi Malfoy, c'est un petit conseil. »**

Et on disait que Voldemort était le pire hein ? Ils ne connaissaient pas Granger alors ! La rouge et or commençait a l'effrayer. Et pas qu'un peu. Ses cheveux hirsutes partant dans tous les sens, une robe très courte avec des traces de boues, un air furibond, et un regard à faire palir d'envie Bellatrix dans ses bons jours...

**« Shinya... Ils doivent venir nous chercher Granger. »**

Puis il inspira une bouffée d'air, espérant lui faire baisser l'arme braquée sur lui.

**« Granger, tu devrais te calmer, l'ennemi n'est pas celui que tu crois... Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de te tuer, même si mo..ton transplanage laisse vraiment à désirer. »**

Hermione hésita, avant de se retourner. Drago marmonna

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas. »**

Puis il sortit un morceau de miroir de sa poche, et marmonna.

**« Erylis, mission réussie. Si tu pouvais nous récuperer, ca serait agréable »**

Fatigué. Il en avait plein le dos, et Granger avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir. Dormir, et encore dormir. Hermione le regarda l'air mauvais. Il plaisantait hein ? Il appelait des gens ? Mauvaise idée... Elle l'avait prévenu d'ailleurs.

**« Malfoy, je crois que tu es mal parti...Accio miroir a double sens. »**

Avec un petit sourire narquois, elle vit le miroir sauter des mains de Malefoy, pour venir dans les siennes. Elle regarda le miroir, et vit a sa plus grande surprise y apparaître une femme. Une asiatique, assez jolie d'ailleurs. Elle jeta un regard a Malfoy, qui fulminait. Celle ci regarda Hermione étonnée, avant de demander d'un ton amusé.

**« Oh... On se connait ? »**

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'interrogeant sur ce dans quoi Malefoy l'avait entrainée.

**« Pas que je sache, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? **»

Sourire de la questionnée.

**« Erylis. Je pense que tu es Hermione alors... J'ai envoyé des gens vous chercher. Nous ne sommes pas armés, il n'y a rien a craindre, ni de nous, ni de cet idiot de Drago il est aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot. »**

Huh ? Comment savait-elle ? Son regard d'incompréhension devait se sentir, car la dénommée Erylis s'en amusa.

**« Je suis une membre du conseil, jeune fille. Je peux voir tout ce que tu fais, toi comme lui. »**

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar hein ? Elle allait se réveiller, Malefoy serait chez lui, ses parents à elle bien en vie, et puis, l'Ordre avec elle. Pour remettre en place sa théorie, elle se pinça, et réprima un cri.

**« Oui, c'est bien la vérité. J'ai envoyé deux personnes vous récupérer, on se verra après. Sur ce. »**

Sans un bruit, le miroir se troubla et redevint aussi réfléchissant qu'auparavant. Hermione se contenta de grincer des dents. Elle avisa sa tenue, et accentua sa grimace. Puis elle regarda Malefoy, avec un sourire contraint. Dans quoi s'était elle encore embarquée ?

**« Dans quoi m'as tu embarquée Malefoy ? Hein ? »**

Elle venait de se murmurer cette phrase a elle même, mais ce a quoi, elle ne s'attendait pas, était la réponse du dénommé Malefoy.

**« Arrêtes de penser Granger. Il n'y a rien craindre d'eux. C'est plus l'ordre, mon père et ses homonymes, qu'il faut craindre. Et inutile de m'en vouloir, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais voulu te sortir de là. J'ai sauvé ma peau, et tu étais la condition. »**

Elle s'installa sur une souche d'arbre, et resta silencieuse . Elle préférait ne pas répondre. Elle attendit, jusqu'à que ce que deux femmes, blondes, arrivent. Elles saluèrent Drago, d'ailleurs d'une façon assez particulière, puis qu'elles le fixèrent dans les yeux, avant de faire un mouvement étrange de la main. Ce dernier, ne fit qu'incliner la tête. Puis elles se tournèrent vers Hermione. Sourires amicaux

**« N'aie crainte, on est envoyées par Erylis. Nous allons vous emmener a la cité. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense »**

Dès que celle de droite agita la main, Hermione s'effrondra. Endormie, voilà ce qu'elle semblait être. Malefoy la regarda amusée, Miss je sais tout, endormie et par terre, c'était... inhabituel. Son sourire se fana, lorsque la seconde prit la parole.

**« La règle est la même pour tout le monde, les étrangers doivent être endormis pour leur voyage vers Shinya. Pour toi, le cas est très différent. Ceci dit, il serait bien que tu la portes le temps du voyage, car la porter magiquement et voyager nous sera difficile. Et il est inutile de dire « Non, je refuse », ou que tu peux le faire autrement, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. »**

Hein ? Il avait mal entendu là, lui porter Granger ? Etais-ce une blague ? Puis en avisant le regard décidé des deux femmes, il soupira, agita sa baguette, et fit s'elever le corps d'Hermione. Les deux femmes, le regardèrent avec l'air de se demander a quoi, il jouait. L'une d'elle agita la main, et le corps d'Hermione, telle une poupée de chiffon, se déplaça pour tomber dans ses bras

**« N'est ce pas mieux ainsi ? Maintenant, allons-y. **»

Et sans plus de paroles, elles agitèrent les mains, et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hermione aurait été éveillée, elle aurait certainement parlé d'une sensation d'être dans une fusée, sans la fusée justement. Malefoy, lui grinçait des dents, porter Granger ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva a dire était

**« Granger, tu vas me le payer un jour, sois en certaine. Et Erylis va m'entendre. »**

Si elle avait été éveillée, Hermione aurait soupiré, cependant, elle aurait mieux fait de se méfier, car elle ne savait pas ce que la vie lui réservait...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Du coté de l'Ordre...<strong>_

Harry était a genou. Il se tenait devant un tas de ruines. Il avait reçu un hibou d'Hermione, et était venu. Ce qu'il avait vu, l'effrayait. La demeure de sa meilleure amie, était a présent en ruines. On ne parvenait a voir qu'un amas de pierre, et de bois. Le survivant semblait totalement effondré. Il ne cessait de demander Pourquoi... Lorsqu'on vint le trouver, pour lui annoncer, qu'il n'y avait que deux corps, il fut prit d'un espoir. Il apprit donc, que les deux corps n'étaient autre que ceux des parents d'Hermione. Il était rassuré, mais un doute subsistait. Ou était elle? Chez Voldemort? Un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait du survivant...Ron avait prit place, a son côté. Il avait une main, sur l'épaule de sa soeur, et regardait autour de lui, l'air sombre. Il regarda Ginny, et se gratta la gorge.

**" Harry, je sais, tu te sens coupable, comme moi, comme tous ici...Mais, je pense qu'elle s'en est sortie...Si elle a envoyé le hibou, elle devait être prête a partir...Et qui sait, elle est peut être en sécurité, a l'heure qu'il est. Attendons, nous aurons de ses nouvelles, d'ici peu..."**

Harry regarda Ron, avant de se lever, et de partir, seul, et furieux. Ron regarda Harry, triste. Ginny, regarda Harry, avant de dire, d'une voix lasse

**" Laissons lui, le temps de tout ingurgiter"**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent l'Ordre en grande Réunion. Ils avaient des plans, et des photos. Ron parvint a distinguer une photographie de sa meilleure amie. Il en attrapa une, et eut un sourire attendri, en voyant la photo. Hermione, la fille qu'il appréciait tant...Celle qui hantait ses jours, et ses nuits, celle qu'il aimait. Il mit la photo en boule, et sentit une larme couler. Severus Rogue arriva en vitesse. Il baragouinait des mots sans aucun ordre. Ron ne comprit rien. Il donna de l'eau au professeur, qui se mit a dire, plus fort

**"Hermione Granger a prit la fuite...Et pas avec n'importe qui..."**

Ron fit tomber la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait a ce moment précis. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Molly voulut faire sortir son fils, mais un regard de Kingsley, l'en dissuada. Kingsley s'approcha de Severus.

**"Que racontes tu Severus?"**

Le dénommé Severus Rogue eut un sourire, il regarda Ron dans les yeux, avant d'enchaîner

**"Je disais, que votre chére Gryffondor, si pure, s'est enfuie...Et pas seule, ni avec n'importe qui, de ce que j'ai compris...Ca a d'ailleurs provoqué un sacré bazar là-bas aussi..."**

Ron regarda le professeur dans les yeux, avant de dire d'une voix dure

**" Avec qui? Et Pourquoi? Elle ne peut pas s'être enfuie comme ça!"**

Rogue le regarda de ses yeux si noirs, mais parla avec une pointe d'ironie.

**"Et bien disons qu'une âme charitable, a décidé de sauver votre Gryffondor...Elle est en vie, mais dans l'autre camp, on ignore ,aussi ou ils se trouvent. Pour répondre, a votre question, que je reconnais plutôt impolie...Je vous dirais, que de mon point de vue, elle est entre de très bonnes mains... Vous savez quelle est la seule personne capable de provoquer un tel chaos. Et tel que je les connais, je ne serais pas surpris, que ces deux là, ne trouvent pas un bon endroit ou se planquer.'**

Ron regarda le professeur non pas ahuri, mais rouge écarlate, tel une cocote minute sur le point d'exploser. Il n'était pas le seul, le professeur Mac Gonagall attendait elle aussi. Mais Harry, qui était derrière, et que personne n'avait entendu, lâcha d'une voix sourde

**"Malefoy... N'est ce pas ?"**

Le professeur Rogue eut un sourire satisfait. Ron était assis sur sa chaise. Il se releva soudain, avant de dire froidement

**" Donc, elle est en danger, ce gars, n'est qu'un serpent, et un mangemort ambulant..."**

Rogue le regarda froidement, avant de lui dire

**"Elle a plus de chance, de se cacher, en étant avec lui plutôt qu'avec vous. Vous le dites serpent, et mangemort, mais vous, vous êtes des lions stupides"**

Ron s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche, mais Harry le devança

**"Elle est vivante, Malefoy l'a aidée a s'en sortir. Ron, il a raison, nous, en 5 ans, on n'a fait que se mettre dans des situations impossibles, lui, il a su, en deux coup, s'en sortir, et en prime, ne pas se faire attraper. De toutes façons nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir le compter dans l'équation aussi. Professeur, pouvons nous faire confiance a Malefoy?"**

Rogue esquissa un sourire avant de dire

**« Autant que vous faîtes confiance a quiconque ici. »**

Harry soupira, avant de dire

**« Laisse tomber Ron, elle va revenir, on a pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. »**

Rogue esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il jugea Potter du regard, avant de dire

**" Bien Potter, vous semblez plus intelligent que vous en avez l'air."**

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé, avant de se tourner vers Kingsley.

**" Kingsley, on peut laisser une ou deux personne sur le dossier d'Hermione, au cas ou? Je sais ****que..."** lâcha t-il, hésitant

Kingsley posa une main sur son épaule.

**" Sois rassuré, je vais m'occuper de son dossier...Par contre, il faudrait qu'on aie des informations Albus..."** lâcha t-il a l'attention du directeur.

Celui ci semblait contrarié...Il regarda Kingsley, avant de dire

**" Eh bien, il me faut encore sonder une ou deux choses, et nous aurons, d'excellentes informations"**

Il regarda l'homme assis a côté de lui

**"Mondingus, auriez vous l'amabilité de reprendre ce que vous disiez?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre. Suite bientôt x)<strong>_

N'hesitez pas à commenter, ca fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Livre III: Le livre des âmes

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant en 1996, Sirius et Dumbledore sont encore en vie. Je me suis aussi inspirée d'une série de livres « Les mondes d'Ewilan » écrites par Pierre Bottero.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Pti'Ninou** Merci x)

**Ellfoy** Merci x) Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés... C'est vrai =D Ceci dit, pour Ron et Dumbledore, je vais développer leurs personnages après.

_**Chapitre 2: Le livre des Âmes.**_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione n'était plus dans la forêt boueuse, ou Malefoy les avait fait transplaner. Pas plus, qu'elle n'était chez elle. Cette réflexion s'imposa a elle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond. Elle se leva, et constata que ses vêtements avaient aussi changés. Malefoy ? Surement pas... Mais qui ? Et que c'était il passé ? Elle se souvenait du miroir, de l'arrivée des femmes étranges... et... Plus rien. Sa baguette aussi avait disparue. Ou était elle passée ? Elle secoua ses cheveux dans tous les sens, avant de soupirer. Puis, elle se leva, avant d'examiner la chambre. Rien de bien différent de chez elle, un lit, un chevet, une armoire, un bureau, des fenêtres, et une salle de bain. Rien ne semblait indiquer ou elle se trouvait. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et la seule vision qu'elle eut, fut des maisons à perte de vue. Ca ne l'avançait vraiment à rien tout ça. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, dans l'idée de l'ouvrir. Cependant, celle ci lui opposa une résistance farouche. Elle retourna a la fenêtre, et ne vit qu'un vide vertigineux. Impossible de sortir ainsi... En desespoir de cause, elle s'assit sur un bout du lit, et attendit.

Durant ce temps, dans une pièce éloignée de la chambre d'Hermione, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, il attendait qu'Erylis daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Celle ci, pour l'occasion, arborait une robe noire, en contraste avec sa peau blanche. Assise sur le canapé d'en face, elle le regardait, amusée du comportement de Drago. Puis elle se décida a prendre la parole.

**« Arrêtes d'avoir l'air aussi interrogateur Drago, on se croirait face au conseil. »**

Drago changea de position, il croisa ses jambes, et s'étala dans le fauteuil, tout en parlant.

**« Bien. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée elle, Erylis ? Quelle poids a t-elle là dedans ? »**

Silence. Puis Erylis, se contenta de soupirer.

**« Il se trouve, qu'elle a un rôle majeur dans ce qui va se dérouler Drago, tout comme toi. Vous êtes des... les anglais parlent de « Masterpiece », il me semble. C'est le conseil, en accord avec le livre qui a décidé ainsi. »**

Masterpiece ? Était-ce une blague ? Lui, et Granger, pièces maîtresses de cette stupide guerre ? Il avait envie de rire. Mais l'air sérieux d'Erylis l'en empêcha.

**« Sans vouloir t'offenser très chère, comment un livre peut décider de mon futur ? **»

Rire d'Erylis, qui se contenta, de montrer un tableau, accroché au mur. Il représentait un homme âgé avec un livre ?

**« Ce livre là. Il est notre futur, notre passé, notre présent. C'est, ce que les anciens égyptiens appelaient le livre des âmes, et que d'autres appellent livre de la destinée. »**

Drago la regarda sans rire, avant de dire

**«Et alors ? Qu'a t-il prévu, ce fameux livre ? »**

Sourire en coin d'Erylis, qui se contenta de le regarder avant de dire

**« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous allez commencer, a être initiés dans la journée. Toi, comme elle »**

Drago grimaça, en se demandant dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué. Il avait sauvé Granger, c'était un fait. Mais il n'était pas prêt a se la payer encore longtemps, il ne l'aimait pas, elle est ses airs supérieurs. Ce n'était même pas une répulsion physique ou sanguine, comme il l'avait fait croire aux cours des dernières années. C'était sa personnalité qui l'horripilait. Il fut coupé dans ses réfléxions, par un homme qui entra dans la pièce.

**« C'est l'heure. **»

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça, avant de disparaître comme il était arrivé. Erylis se leva, et fit signe a Drago de la suivre. Celui ci, la regarda, interrogateur, avant de se lever tranquillement, et de la suivre de sa démarche nonchalante.

**« Ils ont annulé leurs rituels quotidiens, pour assurer votre initiation. Visiblement, il ne faut pas les faire attendre, alors dêpeches toi »**

Ils traversèrent plusieurs galeries, aux décors tout à fait splendides, avant d'arriver dans une salle. Il y avait une soixantaine de gens, assis, a même le sol, en rond, sous la coupole voutée et translucide de la pièce . Erylis, fit signe a Drago d'entrer. Sans sourciller, il s'engouffra dans la pièce . Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme arriva, tenant Hermione par le bras. Celle ci arborait un air farouche, et furieux. Puis sans signe avant coureur, ils entendirent les grandes portes claquer.

**« Déclinez vos identités complètes, avec votre race je vous prie »**

Cette voix s'élevait du fond de la pièce, hors du cercle. Drago prit l'initiative le premier.

**« Drago Lucius Malefoy. Humain, sang pur. »**

Il y eut un bruit de pages que l'on tournait.

**« Hum... Je vois... Tu n'as pas eu de chance jusque là. Même si tu as cherché quelques fois ce qui t'es arrivé. Ensuite ? »**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, sans parler. C'était quoi ce truc ? Voilà ce qui résonnait dans sa tête. Malefoy jugea utilise de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes, et de lui faire signe de parler, ce à quoi, elle répondit par un regard furibond.

**« Hermione Jean Granger. Humaine. »**

Nouveau bruit de pages, puis exclamation. Bruits de pas, puis ils virent un homme caché sous une cape se baisser vers un membre du conseil, aux cheveux dignes d'appartenir à Dumbledore. Puis le membre du conseil se leva.

**« Je m'appelle Any. Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement mademoiselle, nous ignorions tout. »**

Elle était dans la quatrième dimension, là non ? Elle avait l'impression d'halluciner, auditivement, mais aussi visuellement.

**« Pardon ? »**

L'homme se tourna vers elle, avec un sourire éclatant.

**« N'ayez crainte, il n'y a rien de grave, loin de là. Nous allons maintenant procéder au passage du livre. Nous allons vous endormir. Et vous ferez un rêve initiatique. Tous nos membres sont passés par cette étape. Vous assisterez l'un comme l'autre aux moments forts de votre vie. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que certains choix sont sans retour. »**

Hermione réfléchissait sur ses paroles. Elles lui paraissaient être à double-sens. Choix sans retour ? Là, par contre, elle ignorait de quoi il parlait. Elle ne put s'interroger plus, car elle sentit ses paupières se fermer.

_**~ Transe ~**_

Hermione se retrouva dans sa chambre, chez ses parents. Elle eut un sourire en voyant sa chambre un peu en bazar, comme elle l'était toujours. Cependant, elle fut dérangée dans son observation, par un raclement de gorge. Elle se retourna, et grimaça.

Malefoy. Malefoy était lui aussi là. Il n'était pas censé voir ces souvenirs, alors que faisait il là ? Il regarda autour de lui avant de rire narquoisement.

**« Qui aurait dit, que Miss Je sais tout, vivait dans le bazar ? Franchement Granger, tu caches bien ton jeu. »**

Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre, et ouvrit la porte. C'était silencieux. Très silencieux, comme lorsqu'elle était seule a la maison. Elle regarda dans la chambre d'à côté, L'oncle Thomas ne dormait pas là. Puis se dirigea vers la porte de ses parents, et l'ouvrit doucement. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit, elle réprima un cri. Ses parents étaient bien là, décharnés, blancs comme la mort. Elle sentit les larmes couler, et voulut s'en approcher, mais Malefoy grimaça

**« Granger, imagines que ce soit un piège ? »**

Hermione détourna son regard d'eux a regret. Malefoy lui, se refusait d'assister a quoi que ce soit de proche a Granger. Il ne l'aimait pas, son caractère l'insupportait, et il ne se voyait surement pas la réconforter. Il prit une décision, totalement serpentarde d'ailleurs...

**« Granger, je descends. »**

Et il descendit. Ce à quoi, elle ne s'attendit pas, c'est à l'entendre crier. Un juron s'échappa de la bouche du vert, qui si l'on en croyait ses vociférations, venaient de passer au travers d'une marche de l'escalier. Hermione, curieuse s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Elle remarqua effectivement, le trou dans la marche, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une petite boite bleue, cachée dans la marche de l'escalier. Elle l'ouvrit, et tomba sur un collier, des lettres, des photos. La curiosité la démangeait. Elle ignorait quoi faire à présent . La prendre ? La laisser ? On ne lui en laissa pas le choix, et elle disparut sans. Le décor tourna. Elle vit une petite fille châtain, aux yeux noisettes, s'amuser a danser sur de la pop. Elle ne devait avoir que cinq ou six ans. Puis, elle souffla ses 10 bougies. Elle n'était plus la même, la mine réjouie avait laissé place a une expression plus posée. Puis elle vit sa lettre de Poudlard, son expression enchantée lorsque Dumbledore avait parlé de l'aider a se procurer les affaires. Puis, elle vit les remarques désobligeantes de Ron, le début de leur amitié. Drago ne put réprimer un rire, si on lui avait dit que le fameux trio rouge et or avait commencé comme ça, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ce qui l'amusa moins, fut l'épisode du Polynectar. Il n'avait rien vu, de chez rien vu, car il fallait l'avouer Goyle et Crabbe n'étaient pas vraiment ses priorités. Ce qui le rassura, c'est que Granger avait payé le prix de l'usurpation au prix fort. Sa tête de chat était vraiment hilarante. Puis, il vit le Basilic, Sirius, Victor Krum, ce qu'Hermione tenta a tout prix de l'empêcher de voir, et le décor tourna une nouvelle fois. Sauf que le décor s'arrêta dans une salle de Poudlard, ou se tenaient deux grands miroirs. Une voix résonna.

**« Cassandre a eu une vie très juste jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, regardes ce qui se déroulera dans un futur proche. »**

**« Cassandre ? Je m'appelle Hermione... »**

Il ne répondit pas. Un des miroirs de la salle se troubla, et une scène apparut, une jeune femme, brune, aux yeux aciers, qui parlait, avec quelqu'un dont l'apparence était complètement floue. Puis sans un mot, elle agita la main, et le décor changea, elle se trouva dans le hall de Poudlard. Elle vit Ron et Harry, qui l'ignorèrent. Cependant, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, et la prit par l'épaule, en direction de la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas de son, il lui était donc difficile de savoir qui était-ce. Puis le miroir redevint aussi lisse et réfléchissant qu'avant, la laissant totalement hébetée.

**« Quel est le sens de cette sorte de vision ? »** murmura t-elle

La voix eut un petit rire, avant de dire.

**« Celui que tu lui donneras, jeune femme. Passons maintenant, au jeune homme, si tu le veux bien. »**

La salle se troubla elle aussi, de nouveau, avec la mauvaise impression d'avoir un portoloin tirant sur le nombril. Elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Malefoy. La seule chose qu'elle fit, fut de siffler en voyant l'imposante bibliothèque, ce que Malefoy ne rata pas.

**« Et oui Granger, ça, c'est une vraie bibliothèque. **»

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, Granger sur les talons. Cependant, arrivé, dans le Hall, il entendit une voix murmurer...

**« Drago...Drago...Tu es sur la mauvaise voie, tu le sais non ? »**

Il se retourna, et vit son père. Son seul réflexe, fut d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dehors, Hermione sur les talons. Comme pour Hermione, le décor changea. Elle vit un petit garçon blond, jouant avec sa mère, souriant et agréable. Sur l'instant, elle se demanda même si cela pouvait avoir été un jour Malefoy. Puis Lucius entra, et le petit garçon blanchit a vue d'œil. Son père, l'empoigna par le bras, avant de dire d'une voix extrêmement froide

**« Que t'ai-je appris Drago ? Un Malefoy ne joue pas. Il ne sourit pas. Même avec sa mère. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. Tu seras privé de dessert. Un elfe amènera ton repas. »**

Puis, elle vit un Drago âgé d'une dizaine d'année. Il était dans un bureau, Lucius d'un côté, un air glacé sur le visage, Malefoy de l'autre côté, revêche.

**« Que t'ais-je appris, idiot de fils ? Tu n'as pas à sourire. Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Il haït, mais n'aime pas, ne se rebelle pas. Il ignore ce qui ne va pas selon ses règles. Est-ce clair ? J'aimerais aussi rajouter, que tu as intérêt a faire des efforts dans ton apprentissage, sinon, je me ferais un plaisir... de sévir, Drago. »**

Puis, elle vit le Malefoy qu'elle avait supporté en première année. Sa mère, a ses côtés, profita de l'absence temporaire de son époux, pour murmurer a son fils.

**« Par pitié, sois heureux Drago. Je te soutiendrais toujours. Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Il n'arrivera jamais a m'enlever cela, tu comprends ? »**

Le garçon la regarda un sourire en coin. Sa seule réaction fut de serrer la main de sa mère. Puis elle vit un Malefoy maltraité par son père qui vociférait par les notes de Drago, moins bonnes que celles d'une sang de bourbe Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Le vrai Drago, a ses côtés, se contenta de regarder la scène froidement. Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire s'excuser ? Être compatissante ? Ne rien dire ? La dernière option était surement la meilleure, même si savoir qu'elle était la cause d'un maux ne l'enchantait guère .

**« Ne dis rien Granger, ca vaut mieux. »**

Ce fut la seule phrase que Drago lâcha depuis leur arrivée. Puis elle vit le poing qu'elle lui offrit lorsqu'il était venu assister a l'exécution de Buck . Elle regarda ses mains, et eut un sourire. Elle avait bien frappé, pour une fois. Cette réflexion lui ôta un petit rire, sous le regard peu amène de Drago. La scène d'après fut moins amusante, elle assista au bourrage de crâne de Lucius Malefoy sur son fils, lors d'une soirée mangemorte. Ce dernier expliquait comment bien tuer une moldue, en la faisant le plus souffrir. Hermione blanchit en l'entendant donner les détails. De son côté Drago refusait d'en voir plus, l'ayant déjà vécu.

**« STOP. Je ne veux plus. Elle n'a pas à être ici, déjà, et je ne veux surtout pas voir ce qui va suivre. »**

La voix eut un soupir.

**« Désolé jeune homme, c'est le protocole, il faut que vous voyiez cela, tous les deux. **»

Et le décor tourna de nouveau. Il se retrouva a Poudlard, ou le Drago passé discutait avec Pansy. Enfin, discuter était un bien grand mot, puisque celle ci, se contentait de manger ses tartines pendant qu'il parlait. Elle hochait de la tête . Puis elle répondit, quelque chose sans rapport, ce qui donna au garçon un sourire. En voyant cela, Drago eut un vague sourire. Puis s'ensuivit, une discussion entre Drago et Lucius, qui parlaient de devenir Mangemort. Drago voulait attendre, Lucius non. Et la discussion se termina mal, puisque Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau sans un bruit. Tapie dans l'ombre, la mère de Drago avait tout entendu. La scène d'après fut certainement la pire, pour Drago. Elle représentait la mort de sa mère. Les cris, la dispute qu'il avait avec son père, son refus de devenir mangemort, et sa mère. Celle qui s'interposa entre eux, qui donna raison a Drago. Et qui fut bousculée par son père, alors qu'il essayait de l'atteindre lui. Et lorsque le sort vert fusa, elle n'hésita pas a se mettre au milieu. Il tomba au sol, pleurant sur le corps de sa mère, sous le regard méprisant de son père. Et la seule phrase qu'il dit fut qu'il serait mangemort, qu'il le veuille ou non . Le vrai Drago avait des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui... Et le décor tourna encore. Son père venait de lui annoncer sa nouvelle fonction, recrue mangemort en formation. Il ne parla pas. Il refusait de parler a son père depuis la mort de sa père. Et celui ci, n'en avait cure visiblement.

Le décor se brouilla de nouveau, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle ou Hermione avait fini.

**« Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, jusqu'à présent Drago. Et il y a des choses que tu as faites, sous obligation, peu sympathiques. Je t'invites a voir ton futur »**

Le second miroir se troubla. Il se vit, lévitant, entouré d'enfants blonds comme les blé avait un vague sourire, tout en jouant avec eux.

Drago regarda la scène, sans sourciller. Puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent . Un homme, d'un âge certain, tenant un gros livre a la main s'approcha d'eux.

**« Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui repose sur deux choses : la connaissance de l'autre et la confiance. Je sais pertinemment, que vous ne vous aimez pas, je l'ai donc cru nécessaire. C'est une condition, pour améliorer vos futurs. Drago, n'en tenez pas rigueur a... Hermione, si elle a tout vu s'il vous plaît. »**

Puis il posa son gros livre sur la table . Et l'ouvrit. Avant de faire apparaître des fauteuils et de s'asseoir.

**« Maintenant, soyons au cœur du sujet. Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Pourquoi vous avoir fait subir ceci ? Qu'allons nous faire de vous ? Je vais y répondre simplement, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions . Je suis l'esprit de Shinya, au passage. Je suis le gardien du livre des âmes. »**

Drago soupira, voilà qui l'avançait tiens. Il venait de repiquer tout ce qu'il voulait cacher, oublier, pour s'entendre dire, ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais c'était sans compter Hermione, qui posait des questions à la louche, lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche, il savait qu'il était mal parti.

**« Excusez moi... Mais qu'est ce que le livre des âmes ? Et pourquoi sommes nous là, tous les deux ? »**

Drago songea un instant qu'elle allait peut être réussir a en savoir plus que lui. Après tout, il n'avait qu'a la laisser parler, elle demanderait ce qu'il voulait savoir.

**« On m'avait dit que tu étais curieuse... Comme Li... Enfin bref. Le livre des âmes est un livre universel, et unique. Il est connu dans de nombreux pays sous des noms différents, livre des âmes, livre de la destinée, et j'en passe des meilleures. Il relate la vie de tout personne vivant sur terre, avec son passé, son présent, et son futur. Tout y est prédit. Comme c'est un objet assez important, nous le conservons à la cité, et nous en sommes les gardiens. Actuellement, c'est moi quand a votre présence ici, c'est grâce au livre . Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des âmes jumelles. Savez vous ce que c'est ? »**

Ca, il ne le savait pas par contre, qu'il était une âme jumelle. Sans laisser le temps a Hermione de répondre, il répondit a la question du vieil homme.

**« Des âmes liées par le destin ou les sentiments. Vu que nous ne nous apprécierons surement jamais, je dirais liées par le destin pour nous. »**

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

**« Là, il n'y a qu'une faute monsieur Malefoy, la haine est un sentiment. Donc, vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des âmes jumelles. Cependant les vôtres sont plutôt étranges à mon sens. Vous êtes liés en tout points, vous bénéficiez des mêmes capacités, vous êtes liés par un sentiment commun, vous avez un destin semblable. »**

La blague, lui lié a Granger ? C'était vraiment sa veine... De son côté Hermione avait un sacré nombre de questions, et préférait garder le silence.

**« Mais... Ça consiste en quoi, être âmes jumelles exactement ? Ils n'en parlent jamais dans les livres... »**

Le vieil homme eut un rire réjouit.

**« J'attendais cette question Miss. Il se trouve qu'être dans votre situation n'est vraiment pas facile. J'ignore quelle mesure cela peut prendre dans les temps à venir car vous êtes un rare cas, mais si j'en crois le dernier cas, votre lien va s'accentuer. Un peu comme des jumeaux, vous bénéficierez d'avantages, vous pourrez vous comprendre facilement, vous serez identiques en de nombreux points mentalement . Cependant, il y a aussi, un revers de la pièce. Si l'un souffre, l'autre sera lui aussi touché . Les émotions pourront aussi fluer de l'un à l'autre. Et bien évidemment, réunis, vous serez beaucoup plus forts que la moyenne, vos capacités seront augmentées, par plusieurs facteurs comme vos sentiments : la peur, le chagrin,... J'ignore pourquoi le lien ne s'est jamais activé auparavant...Cependant, ce n'était que reculer pour mieux avancer. »**

L'homme bailla, avant de continuer.

**« Donc, vous êtes ici, pour devenir des membres de la cité, et du conseil. Les âmes jumelles sont obligatoirement entrées en même temps, sinon, la situation serait ingérable. Le conseil de Shinya est un conseil très petit. Il compte 50 personnes, et n'en admets que rarement, et pour des cas tels que vous. Il est le conseil au dessus des hommes, en quelque sorte, nous avons les clés du passé, du présent, et du futur. Nous intervenons parfois, lorsque la situation nécessite notre aide. Un peu comme actuellement, Dumbledore a fait de nombreuses erreurs qui l'ont entraîné du mauvais côté, quand a Jedusor, il a dès le début marqué son camps. Je ne vais pas m'étendre là dessus. Nous allons vous former a notre art, notre magie. Ainsi, vous serez en mesure de vous défendre, et d'accomplir votre destinée. Ainsi, vous pourrez retourner dans le monde humain. Cependant, chaque âme jumelle a deux missions, la sienne, et celle du duo. N'oubliez pas cela. Vous devez compter l'un sur l'autre . C'est une obligation. Lorsque l'une sera faite, votre lien s'intensifiera mais sera aussi plus facile a maîtriser. »**

Hermione songeait a ce qu'il venait de dire

**« Une mission ? Elle consistera à ? »**

L'homme eut un rire

**« J'aime ce genre de questions, jeune fille. Déjà, votre vie va largement s'alléger lorsque vous aurez appris a vous faire confiance. Vos missions s'imposeront d'elles même. C'est toujours ainsi que ça fonctionne. Les gardiens ne peuvent vous le révéler. »**

L'homme commença a se relever, et une question lui revint à ce moment là.

**« Pourquoi m'avez vous appelée Cassandre ?**

Il se réinstalla, pendant que Malefoy soupirait. Fallait toujours qu'elle allonge les questions elle, hein ?

**« Monsieur Malefoy... Qu'ais-je dis ? Je n'aimerais pas vous contraindre a obéir, et Shin sait que je peux être persuasif... Donc, Mademoiselle, je vous ai ainsi appelée, car c'est aussi votre nom. Après, je ne peux rien réveler de plus. Ce sera a vous de faire de recherches. »**

Il se leva, et reprit son livre. L'homme commença a s'en aller, et se retourna.

**« Ah... Et n'oubliez pas non plus, soyez confiant l'un envers l'autre. Surtout vous Monsieur Malefoy. Et sachez que ce que vous avez vu dans les miroirs n'est qu'une des multiples possibilités imagées par le livre. Tout peut encore évoluer. »**

Il agita la main, et les fauteuil disparurent. Au même moment, Hermione et Drago tombèrent dans un trou noir.

_**~ Fin de la transe.**_

Rewiews s'il vous plait ?

Enjoy =D


End file.
